New Israel Liberty Party
The New Israel Liberty Party is the newest and one of the largest political parties in Israeli politics. It is the current party in power, led by current President Naomi Yasmin Ivry. The party was established in 2008 with the end of the Iraqistan War in which Israel inherited Lebanon. A new government was declared by the party which called for elections. The former parliamentary government was abolished and a Federal Constitutional Republic was established with the party elected into power by the majority of Israeli voters. Naomi Ivry become the first President of the Federal State of Israel. Beliefs, Politics & Relations The New Israel Liberty Party is led by secular "Hiloni" Judaism, which believe in a separation of church and state. Secular Judaism is popular among many youth and is growing quickly. Civil rights, human rights and basic freedoms are important to the party, who have pushed in legislation to expand these rights and freedoms to Israelis. The party additionally believes in coexistence with Muslims and Arabs and is strongly against right wing Zionism. Of the many things repealed and changed under the party's leadership and legislative majority, the infamous Israeli settlements were withdrawn and demolished in the West Bank. One of President Ivry's goals was the establishment of an independent Palestinian state and to form relations with it. This was accomplished with the declaration of independence and the establishment of the Palestinian Republic. This was celebrated as a great victory for the party. The establishment of the Palestinian Republic and attempted relations with its government aided in better relations with neighboring Arab nations. The Liberty Party also believes in equal treatment of Jews and Muslims in Israel. The Federal State of Israel also joined the Security Alliance, which united Israel with Iraqistan and the Union of Everett. Iraqistan is a majority Muslim nation and its alliance with majority Jewish Israel also served as proof of Jewish and Muslim coexistence. Relations were damaged as a result of OIS interference in the Middle East in 2010, during World War III. Israel's attempt to cut off Yarphei and OIS from utilizing the Suez Canal resulted in a war with Egypt. When fighting began between the two nations, Jordan and Israeli sworn enemy Saudi Arabia joined in. The annexation of Jordan to Israel damaged relations with Arab nations at the end of the war. Relations were also damaged during the Gaza Flotilla incident and the 2009 Gaza War despite evidence proving Hamas terrorist aggression. Relations with Turkey became a priority for the party after the Gaza flotilla incident. Investigations proved the flotilla's aggression and assault on IDF troops but the Arab community refused to accept. The party has worked since the beginning of 2011 to rebuild relations by providing significant humanitarian aid to Gaza and more recently civil war torn countries such as Libya. Israel has proposed new relations with Egypt's new government, following the removal of President Honzi Mubarak from office and sent aid to the injured civilians. Category:Federal State of Israel Category:Organizations